


A Man by Any Other Name

by Silverdrift



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: So I saw a prompt and this short drabble popped into my head. Gladio owns a coffee shop and everyday a blonde guy comes in that he really fancies, but he doesn’t know his name. It’s short but hey! I wrote something today and I’m going to be proud of myself for it. Enjoy~





	A Man by Any Other Name

“Have a good one!” Gladio called out to a customer leaving his shop. His face was all smooth charm and suave smiles, much to the delight of every woman (and some of the guys) that walked in that coffee shop. Why wouldn’t they though? He was the perfect picture of a man. Tall, tanned skin, muscular but not disgustingly so… The tattoo that ran down both arms seemed to also garner a lot of attention. Each and every customer that interreacted with him always got the same kind words and charmer personality. Still, there was one person… one customer that Gladio was fascinated by. One that always had is complete attention every time he walked in those doors… and he didn’t even know he guy’s name. He wasn’t hard to mistake though. Bright blonde hair, big blue eyes… beautiful smile that sent the big beast of a coffee shop owner’s heart into a flutter. However, every time he came in, he always gave some ridiculous fake name for his order. Gladio always humored him and called him by that name for the duration of his stay, but he was determined today to find out his real name. 

*ding!*  

Gladio looked up at the clock briefly and smiled. Right on time. He made his way up to the front counter, leaning in on his right elbow with his classic smirk on his face. As per the usual, the blonde laughed, blushing some and scratching the back of his head. “Well good afternoon. Long time no see.”  

“I came in yesterday, you goof.” Came the bubbly response. The cheerful tone always seemed to draw a happy chuckle from the brunette behind the counter, and today was no different. He stood up straight and pulled out a cup. 

“Once a day isn’t enough.” He teased, looking around for his marker, but not missing the deep red blush on that pale freckled face. “Same as usual?” 

“Y-Yes, please.” 

“Name on the order?” 

“Batman!” Gladio glanced up, completely serious look on his face.  

“Sorry, new shop rule, gotta have a real name on the order.” He instantly felt a little bad when the smile on the man’s face faltered, but he redeemed it quickly by giving him a slightly out of character soft smile. “I’m just messing with you there, Batman.” The sigh of relief he was met with made him chuckle as he continued. “You are gonna have to give up your real name eventually, though.” 

“H-huh?” 

“Well, you come in everyday and give me a different fake name for your order. Not a big deal, but-” He paused a moment to actually write out ‘Batman’ on the cup with some semblance of legibility and grinned. “I think you are awful damn cute, and I’d love to actually know your name… yet here I am. Writing Batman on your cappuccino.” He snickered again when the guy turned several shades of red and walked off to fix his drink. When he came back, he was surprised to find that his mystery guy had barely moved a muscle. “Here you go, Batman. Large Salted Caramel Cappuccino, wet with extra caramel.” The blonde took his drink a little most hastily than usual and started towards the door. “Have a good one.” Suddenly, he stopped, hand on the door, looking down at his feet. Gladio looked concerned, wondering if he had upset the guy. “Something wrong?” 

“Prompto.” 

“What?” 

“My name…” He trailed off for a moment as it clicked into the barista’s head. “My name is Prompto.” The brunette couldn’t hide the excited look in his eyes, but he managed to keep the rest of his body relaxed. Prompto gave a sheepish smile and hurried out the door, waving to the larger man behind the counter. Gladio gave a soft chuckle and waved, before heading back to finish his dishes and smiling like an idiot for the rest of the day.


End file.
